onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals is a Stop-Motion sitcom series created by Ids5621 and is based on the video hosting site YouTube. It was initially created as a comedic side series to All Stars, to be released more frequently and to keep input coming into the channel. It revolves around the Matoran Onipex and his annoying friend, Jevik. It has since outlived All Stars, due to its cancellation, and is now Ids5621's primary series.All Stars Cancellation. Release Info The series had no regular release pattern until "Brain Fart". However, the "Brain Fart" regime did not last due to scheduling problems and the episodes have reattained their erratic releases. Each season is very short consisting of only 10 episodes. A second season was confirmed and started on August 30th, 2011. After the release of "Frank" the series was put on hold, first for the production of a school project and then, till late May 2012, due to Ids5621's real life schedule. The series returned with The Camera Pt 1. Episodes Season One Season One was meant for the audience to get a feel for the characters, with many Onipex-Jevik centric plots. It was also Ids5621's full experiment in hyper-detailed set design, a trait which was very well received. Some humor was rather crude and some episodes were more sketchy than episodic. Season Two Ids5621 wanted to expand on the characters, most of Season One only revolving around Onipex and Jevik, and so more episodes will be less centered around them. Krone, Myto and Pyrex became characters of more significance and appeared more often. Misadventures Semi-Canon Episodes Non-Canon Episodes/Videos Cancelled Episodes Characters Main *Onipex *Pyrex *Jevik *Krone Recurring *Myto *Katron *Zeb *Jessaco *Garen *Tilex Minor *KC *Magneon *Degrin *Jav *Jex *Brock *Galo Cast *iBIONICLE: Onipex; Zeb; Aliki; Visto *Ids5621: Jevik; Garen; Degrin; Jessaco; KC; Magneon; Various Minor Characters *Jampot Animations: Pyrex *ChickenBond2: Krone; Mall Santa; KC *TheGreenCrusader15: Myto; Mall Santa; Tilex; Jex *Jcomix98: News Reporter; Gairon; Manuel; Gabris; Podan; various others *IBriize: Exterminator *Sixshotreviews2: Frank *CallanLoF: Jube; Poxxu *Stock Footage: Jav; Brock; Katron *No Voice Actor: Galo *Upcoming users: Critical Response The series received a generally favorable response, with no real negative views. It was most applauded for the animation style and the extensive use of detailed set dioramas. The humor was mildly criticized due to its crudeness at times, and the drug use in "Higher" was looked down upon by some. The series charted number four on Sixshotreviews2's best BIONICLE YouTube series list. The highest rated episode, going off YouTube's rating system is "Rap", placing it on par with All Stars 3: Flashback. It is followed by "Episode 1" and "Rahi". Trivia *"Preview" was initially created as a stand alone video. *"Preview" was also initially uploaded as The Misguided Adventures of Onipex and Pals, but the title was changed shortly after. *In "Episode 1" and "Rap", Jevik is watching Ids5621's other YouTube series, All Stars. *Aside from "Preview", "Rap", "Intruder" and "Replacement", all the Season One episodes have begun with a standard black background title accompanied by a scream. In "Rap", the scream is replaced by the snoring of Onipex,in "Intruder" with music and "Replacement" with a cough. *"Preview" is Ids5621's favorite episode. *In Season Two, the standard black background and scream in the episode intros are replaced with the new title cards and theme music. *An unofficial DVD containing the entire first season of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals was created by Sixshotreviews2, shortly before his account was deleted. Links *Ids5621's YouTube Channel *Show Playlist References Category:Content